


You've got a friend

by darielivalyen



Series: Can't Fight His Moonlight [2]
Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darielivalyen/pseuds/darielivalyen
Summary: Sahure falls in love with his brother Atlas, and he decides to talk about it with his best friend Shreya. Short and simple.This might turn into an actual fanfic (longer, with a full story and multiple chapters), and this scene could end up being reused.Enjoy!
Relationships: Atlas Ernhardt/Main Character (The Elementalists), Shreya Mistry & Main Character (The Elementalists)
Series: Can't Fight His Moonlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You've got a friend

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fanfic came from a song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAR_Ff5A8Rk

“There’s something I need to talk to you about,” I told Shreya when we were alone in our living quarters. 

We were sitting there, doing our homework, for about an hour already, and all that time I was trying to figure out the right way of starting this conversation. The truth was, there was no right way of starting a conversation like that. It was going to be difficult no matter what. When I spoke, she looked at me quizzically, but her face seemed to be filled with gratitude and not irritation, so perhaps that meant she'd welcome a break. 

“What is it? You seem worried.” 

“I need to tell you something,” I hesitated, “but you’re not going to like it.” 

She must have realized that we were about to talk about something difficult because she uncrossed her legs and sat up straighter on her part of the sofa. 

“You’re my best friend,” she said, giving me a warm but cautious smile. “You can tell me anything.” 

“But I’m scared, Shreya. I don’t wanna lose your friendship.” 

When she heard me say those words, her eyes went wide and she moved to my side of the sofa. She took my hands in hers and looked deep into my eyes. There was so much determination in those eyes, it was almost painful to look into them for too long. 

“You will never lose my friendship. Never. Remember our first day at Penderghast? You were so terrified you’d have to leave? I promised you my help, and you’re still here. I know I may not be the most powerful Attuned and I know our worlds are very different, but our friendship is real.” Having said those words, she pointed to our matching bracelets. _Pend Pals._ “And now tell me what’s wrong so that we can fix it, okay?”

“I-I… It’s… It’s about Atlas.” 

When she heard his name, her determined eyes sparked with anger. 

“Did he do something to hurt you? Just say a word and I’ll give him a piece of…”

“N-no!” I exclaimed. “That’s… He didn’t do anything wrong. I mean… God. I don’t know how to say this.” 

Shreya sighed, but she did not let go of my hands. 

“I don’t think we’re going to get anywhere this way,” she said. “How about I try to guess?”

My eyes must have gone quite wide with surprise because she laughed and shook her head. Strangely enough, her laughter helped soothe my nerves. But was there any chance of her actually guessing what I wanted to tell her? After all, this wasn’t something you’d expect to hear from a friend. 

“Is Atlas sick? Is he dying?”

“Wh-what?” I gasped, feeling my heart skip a beat. God, no. I think he’s perfectly healthy. I hope so.”

Having heard my answer, Shreya went silent. She was watching me very closely, focusing on my slightly teary eyes. I was afraid I was gonna lose it and start crying, but suddenly she smiled a bit awkwardly and gave me an extremely tight hug. We’ve hugged before, but this time it felt much different. She was trying to tell me something, and my heart received the message. She knew. She knew, and she loved me no matter what. I clung to her, trying really hard to stop the tears. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and it didn’t even feel emotionally draining. 

When we let go, I looked at her face and saw her smiling. It was her real smile. There was no pretending. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“I think so.” I took a couple of deep breaths, grateful to have found such an amazing friend. 

“Does he… know?”

I immediately shook my head. The fear I was feeling must have been visible in my eyes because Shreya simply took hold of my hands again. 

“How would I even begin that conversation?” I asked. “You know how difficult he can be. I would have to literally spell it out for him to understand, and then there would be no going back. I-I could lose a brother. H-he’s my only family. I can’t lose him because of this. I couldn’t bear it.” 

“I think you're giving him too little credit,” Shreya said, her eyebrows raised. “Don’t forget that he is a Moon-Att. That means he will feel your emotions. I don’t know him like you do, but I think he could surprise you. I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out he already knew.” 

“What?!” I screamed, falling off the sofa. “Oh, God. You may be right. He’s never going to talk to me again. He…”

“I think you’re misunderstanding the whole situation. Just calm down and think about it for a second. Don’t panic. It won’t help.” She motioned for me to get back on the sofa. “If he can sense your emotions and he already knows that you love him more than some people would say you should, and if he, also, keeps talking to you, then doesn’t that mean that he at the very least doesn’t hate you because of your feelings?”

When Shreya said those words, I felt something melt in my stomach. She was right. Not partially right or maybe right. She was simply right. And that meant I had nothing to lose. I was only risking getting rejected as someone more than a brother. I wasn’t risking losing a brother. That definitely changed things. While it made them easier because it took away most of the fear, it also meant I could actually consider confessing, which was terrifying in and of itself. 

I took a deep breath and let all of the air out. 

“Do you think I should tell him?” I asked. 

Shreya tipped her head to one side and clicked her tongue. 

“It’s quite tricky, isn’t it? I think you should tell him, but definitely do it somewhere private. Just be careful, okay? Even if he says he feels the same way, it will still make things difficult. You are still brothers, and the world is never going to forget that. While I’m pretty sure our friends will have no problem accepting your relationship, you should probably try to be cautious around other people.” 

Her words made me smile once again, and I moved closer for another hug. She was probably rolling her eyes, but I didn’t care. With a friend like her at my side, I knew everything was gonna be okay. 

“You’re really the best, you know that?” I told her. 

She laughed at that. 

“I said it once before, I’ll say it again. You’re going to get through this because I’m here to help you. And I’m just too fabulous to fail.”


End file.
